


Deflowered By Hanaya LIVE

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [5]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Comeplay, Crack, Docking, Double Drabble, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: What happened during the deflowering of Kuroto and Hiiro?A Valentine's Day Special and a prequel to"Deflowered By Hanaya".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roses are red  
> Ratings are red  
> Hanaya's V-cards are also red
> 
> Happy Deflowering Valentine's Day!
> 
> See You Next Deflowering on March 20.

"Is that a gun in your holster, or are you just happy to see me?" 

"Think about what you say when I have your dick in my hand," Taiga snapped. 

Kuroto moaned as Taiga brought both their dicks together. Instead of giving Kuroto a classic hand job, Taiga rolled his foreskin to cover Kuroto's dick. 

Now, _that_ was interesting. Kuroto could feel Taiga's leaking pre-come on the head of his cock. He was impatient for Taiga to come on him and wash his virginity away. 

"Bring me death by firing squad," Kuroto said, making Taiga spank his balls as punishment. 

* * *

"Is that a sword in your sheath, or are you just happy to see me?" 

"ARGH!" Hiiro shouted. 

Hiiro's 'sword' became blunt and limp in Taiga's hand as Hiiro came all over Taiga's fingers. Hiiro was a true blue virgin, and it showed. 

As Hiiro turned red, Taiga sucked on his come-coated fingers. Taiga's subsequent moaning aroused Hiiro's curiosity and other parts. Does... _that_ actually taste good? 

Taiga laughed as Hiiro licked his come off Taiga's fingers, regretting it instantly. 

With a few touches of Hanaya's hand, Hiiro's 'sword' regained its sharpness to mow down the rising beast in Taiga's 'forest'. 


End file.
